Too Good at Goodbyes
by 7D
Summary: Pada dasarnya, manusia akan rela berjuang demi mendapatkan hal yang dia butuhkan. Dan ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan, manusia akan lebih memilih seseorang yang dia inginkan, bukan seseorang yang menginginkan dia. LeoN, Leo X N (VIXX), BXB, Happy Reading!


**Too Good at Goodbyes**

 **T** **AEKWOON** **X H** **AKYEON** **(** **VIXX** **)**

 **(Oneshot), (Hurt/Comfort, Romance, AU! Slash!), (T)**

 **.**

 **Pada dasarnya, manusia akan rela berjuang demi mendapatkan hal yang dia butuhkan. Dan ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan, manusia akan lebih memilih seseorang yang dia inginkan, bukan seseorang yang menginginkan dia.**

 **.**

 **7D**

 **.**

 _Ada yang berjuang mati-matian agar kamu bertahan._

 _Ada yang dengan payah melawan segala lelah ketika keadaan tak kunjung searah._

 _Ada yang rela menetap meski tak pernah sekalipun kamu tatap._

 _Kita perlahan sadar, mengapa cinta harus berkorban._

 _Cinta yang tulus membawa kita pada sebuah perjuangan, meski pada akhirnya belum tentu menjadi pemenang._

 _Setidaknya usaha yang diberikan sudah cukup membuktikan, bahwa tekad memilikimu bukan sebuah permainan._

* * *

"Enyah kau, homo sialan! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Hakyeon berteriak marah selagi Taekwoon hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodoh. Raga jangkung berpakaian oranye lusuh tampak tak terganggu apalagi tersinggung, justru semakin melangkah maju lebih dekat pada si pujaan hati.

"Jangan mendekat! Mau apa kau?!"

Taekwoon mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik dari tas serut abu-abu yang tidak kalah lusuh dari pakaian kerjanya. Membawa ke hadapan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hakyeon barusan.

"Tadi kau meninggalkannya di taman sekolah. Jadi kuambil saja, daripada dibuang 'kan sayang," kata Taekwoon.

Tuturan lugu itu dibalas Hakyeon dengan senyum remeh, "Itu cuma roti murahan yang biasa dimakan anjingku di rumah. Aku bahkan bisa membelikannya untukmu, kau kan anjing," lalu Hakyeon menendang tangan Taekwoon sampai bungkusan itu terjatuh. Diinjak di depan Taekwoon seakan-akan roti itu adalah wajah si miskin Taekwoon.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Yeon. Itu artinya kau tidak bersyukur atas rezeki—"

"Tidak usah berkhotbah, sialan! Kau pikir kau pastor?" Hakyeon maju untuk menjambak rambut Taekwoon dan membanting lelaki itu ke dinding, "Menjauhlah dariku! Kau miskin, bodoh, homo lagi! Kau memang manusia paling hina yang pernah kulihat, Jung Taekwoon!"

Sepinya jalanan malam ini membuat suara gahar Hakyeon bergema terpantul udara. Taekwoon mengaduh karena punggung menabrak tong sampah yang tumbang dan mengotori bajunya. Padahal baju ini harus dia gunakan lagi untuk bekerja sepulang sekolah besok.

"Sekali lagi kau menggangguku, aku akan meludahimu, tahu?!" ucap Hakyeon sambil mendelik tanpa rasa kasihan untuk Taekwoon.

Yang diancam justru tersenyum, menatap Hakyeon sendu kemudian membalas, "Kau tidak akan mungkin melakukannya, Hakyeon sayang."

"Cuih!" liur Hakyeon kini sudah berpindah ke rambut Taekwoon, "...aku jijik denganmu, Jung."

.

.

.

Meninggalkan Taekwoon dan airmata yang menunjukkan bahwa batinnya baru saja disakiti.

* * *

 _Darimu, aku mendapat banyak pelajaran._

 _Bagaimana caranya mencintai dalam diam._

 _Bagaimana ketulusan mendoakan segala kebaikan agar tetap menghampirimu, meski hanya bisikan di akhir doaku pada Tuhan._

 _Bagaimana caranya memelihara rasa yang tak pernah putus asa._

 _Bagiku, kamu memang segalanya._

 _Bukan berarti tak ada wanita atau pria lain yang bisa kuperjuangkan._

 _Cinta tak pernah tahu untuk siapa._

 _Tapi, kita bisa berjuang melahirkannya dengan orang yang kita inginkan._

 _Siapa yang tahu, bahwa aku pernah berpaling darimu namun pada akhirnya tetap padamu jalanku kembali._

* * *

Hakyeon menolak untuk percaya atas apapun yang ia lihat, ia rasakan hari ini.

Di tengah kebahagiaan seseorang, ia justru mengutuk semua ini agar segera berakhir. Bahkan ia memohon —benar-benar memohon untuk pertama kalinya— dalam hati agar terjadi sebuah bencana supaya acara ini bisa batal, bila perlu semua orang yang ada disini mati sekalian.

Termasuk dirinya.

"Hey lihat, mempelainya tampan sekali," bisik seorang tamu jemaat pada seorang lain disamping kanannya.

"Iya, tidak kusangka seleranya bagus juga," sahut orang yang diajak bicara.

Karena penasaran, Hakyeon ikut-ikut saja menoleh untuk melihat rupa si bintang hari ini. Sejenak ia terdiam, terlalu terkejut namun kagum akan apa yang ia lihat. Dalam hati berkata—

"Akhirnya Tuhan membalas dengan sesuatu yang indah untuknya"

"Kau benar. Beruntung sekali orang yang akan mendampinginya nanti."

Bisik-bisik itu sampai ke telinga Hakyeon. Ia memilih menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dipegangnya sedari tadi ketimbang harus melihat seseorang yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya.

* * *

 _Padamu, aku rela jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya._

 _Berjuang demimu, sosok yang tak pernah membalas segala rasa dan hanya memberi pilu._

 _Masih kurang tuluskah cintaku untuk membiarkanmu bersama seseorang yang kamu inginkan?_

 _Siapa yang tahu bahwa aku sedang menunggumu dengan yakin jika suatu saat nanti kamu akan melirikku meski sekali._

 _Aku memilih memperjuangkanmu dalam diam._

 _Tak ingin mengusik segala usahamu demi sosok yang kamu harapkan._

 _Meski bukan aku orangnya, tapi ikhlas hatiku tak pernah terkalahkan oleh penderitaan._

 _Kamu tak pernah tahu sesakit apa aku melihatmu bersama orang yang kamu harapkan._

 _Kamu tak pernah tahu serindu apa aku ketika sekali saja tak mendapatkan kabarmu._

* * *

"Hai, Hakyeon,"

"Oh, ha—sial, kau lagi."

Taekwoon menyunggingkan senyum terbaik begitu tahu Hakyeon lah yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya di mata kuliah ini. Penampilan Taekwoon yang sudah lebih baik membuat Hakyeon tidak bisa banyak beralasan untuk mengusir si bantet. Belum lagi hanya tempat disampingnya yang kosong, merutuk karena orang mendadak rajin masuk hari ini.

"Hey, Hakyeon," Taekwoon menyenggol sedikit lengan halus Hakyeon, "sudah catat yang diterangkan di papan tulis, belum?"

"Apa sih, bukan urusanmu," kata Hakyeon sambil mengusap bagian lengan yang disentuh Taekwoon tadi. Berlagak sentuhan Taekwoon mengandung bakteri menjijikkan yang bisa merusak kulitnya.

"Aku 'kan cuma bertanya, cantiiik~" ujar Taekwoon dengan nada genit, "kau semakin cantik saja jika marah seperti itu."

Jantung Hakyeon mulai berdegup tak wajar hanya gara-gara bualan Taekwoon. Gila, kenapa ini?

"Homo gila, menjauh kau!"

"Hehe..."

Pandangan Taekwoon teralihkan untuk menulis penjelasan dosen yang mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Jari kecil itu menorehkan tulisan acak yang sulit Hakyeon baca dari samping. Ingin melihat ke depan pun percuma, hanya pandangan kabur berwarna abu-abu yang ia tangkap saat melihat ke depan.

Taekwoon mendengus geli, lucu akan kelakuan gebetan yang sedang memicing karena tak nampak, "Kau bisa meminjam catatanku nanti. Kasihan kau harus menyipit begitu."

Sedikit melirik, Hakyeon menjawab, "Hm," gengsi menerima bantuan dari orang yang ia tetapkan sebagai musuhnya seumur hidup.

Tidak lama kemudian, Taekwoon bertanya pada Hakyeon, "Emmm, Yeon, perempuan yang duduk di kantin bersamamu itu—"

"—Pacarku, lebih tepatnya calon tunanganku,"

"A-ah, benarkah?" sahut Taekwoon sedikit terkejut, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," kemudian Hakyeon tersenyum mengejek pada Taekwoon, "aku masih suka buah dada perempuan ketimbang seseorang yang memiliki batang, Jung."

"Ah, begitu," Taekwoon memaksakan senyum mendengar penuturan Hakyeon. Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam.

Lagi-lagi Taekwoon ingin menangis. Apa mencintai harus sesakit ini?

* * *

 _Aku percaya, bahwa sebaik-baiknya rencana adalah Tuhan yang mengaturnya._

 _Aku juga sangat mengerti, jika hasil akhir bukan manusia yang menentukan._

 _Karenamu, aku selalu berdoa agar takdir kelak mempersatukan kita berdua meski saat ini kita tak bersama._

 _Aku yang selalu menatapmu dari jauh._

 _Aku yang selalu merapalkan namamu agar menjadi bagian rencana yang Tuhan takdirkan._

 _Di sepertiga malam, ketika kamu mendoakan oran_ _g yang kamu harapkan, aku disini dengan tetesan air mata mendoakanmu agar selalu bahagia._

 _Kamu tak pernah tahu kebaikan apa saja yang selalu aku bincangkan dengan Tuhan._

 _Satu yang perlu kamu mengerti,_

 _Aku bisa sedalam ini mencintaimu._

* * *

"Hey, kau oke?"

"Aku baik," balas Hakyeon tersenyum, dengan lembut menurunkan tangan yang tadi menyentuh pundaknya.

Orang itu tersenyum kikuk, menyadari bahwa tindakannya mungkin membuat Hakyeon tak nyaman. Segera ia menarik tangan dan memandang ke depan, dimana sang bintang hari ini tengah menunggu seorang lagi yang juga menanti untuk dipersatukan dengannya di depan Tuhan.

Hakyeon menyeka airmata yang mengalir di pipi kirinya. Di saat semua orang berbahagia, justru dirinya sendiri yang sedih, marah dan iri hingga ingin menghancurkan acara ini. Tidak peduli dia akan dianggap gila atau apa, intinya dia harus menghentikan ini semua sesegera mungkin.

Saat itu juga pintu gereja kembali terbuka dengan seseorang yang berjalan pelan dengan pendamping disisinya. Paras itu tertutup oleh kelambu tipis yang menjuntai hingga bahu. Balutan busana yang tampak elegan dan mewah membuatnya terlihat bersinar diterpa bias sinar mentari dari atap gereja yang terbuat dari kaca.

Menghantam Hakyeon dengan suatu kenyataan pasti, dirinya tidaklah sepantas itu untuk menarik perhatian jemaat, apalagi Tuhan mengutuknya hingga tidak bisa sehebat itu hari ini.

* * *

 _Mungkin saja di lain waktu, ketika kita bertemu aku terlihat baik-baik saja dan seperti tidak ada perasaan apa-apa._

 _Ketahuilah, bahwa aku menunggu pertemuan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama._

 _Hingga kerap berucap dalam doa agar cepat bersama denganmu tak lagi terhitung jumlahnya._

 _Momen itu jadi bukti jika akhirnya Tuhan mengamini permohonan yang aku sampaikan meski sebagian._

 _Jika kamu menyadari ada orang yang diam-diam mengusahakanmu tanpa pernah sekalipun berterus terang padamu, hargailah sosoknya meski hanya sekali._

 _Kamu tak pernah tahu betapa berartinya ketika aku mendapatkan apresiasi darimu._

 _Mungkin, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk langsung mengikatmu secara sah._

 _Mungkin._

* * *

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berdiri berdampingan tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan.

Sedikit-sedikit Hakyeon lirikkan matanya pada sosok berahang tajam yang hanya diam memandang hujan. Berdiri dengan tangan di saku hoodie mungkin biasa saja, namun entah kenapa terlihat keren dan menarik di mata Hakyeon. Rambut Taekwoon yang disugar ke atas menambah ketampanan lelaki itu, begitu alami sampai Hakyeon kini benar-benar terpesona akan paras Taekwoon.

"Ada yang salah denganku, Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon tanpa menatap Hakyeon.

Yang ditanya kelihatan salah tingkah, mengusap tengkuknya kemudian membalas, "Ah, tidak. Kupikir...aku salah orang. Ya, begitu."

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk samar sebagai balasan. Mengacuhkan Hakyeon yang tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir karena tidak dipedulikan. Menyembunyikan wajah dalam balutan syal rajut besar yang melilit sekeliling leher jenjangnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, bis datang tepat di depan mereka berdua. Hanya ada Hakyeon dan Taekwoon di halte ini, kemungkinan akan muat jika mereka berdua harus berbagi di dalam bis yang keliatan penuh karena banyaknya orang yang ingin cepat pulang menuju hangatnya kasur masing-masing.

Baru Hakyeon menoleh, Taekwoon sudah melangkah cepat menuju pintu bis. Melangkahkan satu kakinya ke bibir pintu sebelum berbalik dan berkata,

"Aku duluan,"

...dan masuk sampai pintu benar-benar tertutup dan mereka semua melaju. Dengan Hakyeon yang berdiam diri bersama rasa aneh yang perlahan membuat dadanya memberat.

"Kenapa Taekwoon meninggalkanku?"

* * *

 _Kamu akhirnya akan dibuat mengerti, bahwa cinta memang tak selalu memiliki._

 _Akan pula kamu sadari, tak berada di sisi bukan berarti tanpa usaha untuk terus mencintai._

 _Kamu akhirnya akan dibuat paham, mengapa aku terus melawan meski keadaan tak pernah berpihak dan membuat hati lebam._

 _Bisa jadi aku, orang yang kamu sia-siakan sekarang adalah orang yang sangat kamu butuhkan di masa depan._

 _Bisa jadi, orang yang tak pernah kamu hiraukan ini adalah yang paling gigih mendoakanmu pada Tuhan._

 _Bisa jadi segala usahaku yang tak pernah kamu hargai tak akan pernah berhenti hingga aku mati._

 _...Tapi, bisa jadi ketika kamu mulai menumbuhkan rasa untukku, aku telah berhenti dan menghapusmu dalam setiap rencana yang selalu aku semogakan._

 _Kita tidak pernah tahu, 'kan?_

 _ **Pada dasarnya, manusia akan rela berjuang demi mendapatkan hal yang dia butuhkan. Dan ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan, manusia akan lebih memilih seseorang yang dia inginkan, bukan seseorang yang menginginkan dia.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal,**_ _ **Cha**_ _ **Hakyeon.**_

 _ **Aku beruntung pernah mencintaimu.**_

* * *

"Kini, di depan saya telah berdiri mempelai lelaki dan mempelai wanita untuk saling mengikat janji sehidup semati..."

Airmata Hakyeon semakin meleleh seiring perkataan sang Pendeta yang sedang membacakan janji sehidup semati untuk kedua mempelai. Di mulai dari mempelai pria, suara berwibawa nan tegas itu mengucapkan janji yang kemudian ditanggapi oleh mempelai pria—

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucapnya yakin dengan suara yang berwibawa.

Surat dalam genggaman Hakyeon mulai basah terkenan tetesan airmata. Sekalipun sudah memejamkan mata, airmata justru semakin deras merembes daun matanya yang sempit. Hakyeon pikir, dengan membaca surat yang Taekwoon kirimkan sebulan lalu ini membuat ia bisa membalas perasaan pria itu yang sudah dua tahun tidak ia temui selepas lulus kuliah.

Dan kini ia harus dipertemukan kembali dengan keadaan yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang apapun. Disini, di pernikahan Taekwoon dengan wanita lain yang berdiri disampingnya dengan dukungan penuh cinta orang-orang sekitar.

Segala kenangan silam terputar apik dalam pejaman mata Hakyeon. Dibumbui rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam karena baru menyadari betapa ia telah melepaskan harta paling berharga yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Sebuah perasaan dan cinta tulus dari seorang Jung Taekwoon yang kini hanya sebatas delusi untuk selamanya.

"...Dengan ini, kalian berdua sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri di hadapan Tuhan dan seluruh tamu yang memberkati kita semua hari ini."

Desahan lega dan syukur mengiringi setelahnya. Hakyeon tidak menyadari bahwa sang mempelai wanita sudah membalas janji yang diucapkan sang pendeta karena menangisi nasib serta kebodohannya. Dengan posisi yang duduk diurutan dua paling depan, ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Taekwoon tersenyum tampan sambil membuka kelambu sang gadis.

Hakyeon bersumpah, ia belum pernah melihat Taekwoon tersenyum seindah itu sepanjang lelaki itu disampingnya. Ia tampak bahagia saat perempuan itu menuntun tangan kiri Taekwoon, kemudian memakaikan logam mulia sebagai tanda terikatnya mereka berdua.

Sebuah cincin pernikahan, sebagai tanda bahwa kini Taekwoon sudah resmi dimiliki seseorang.

Dan itu bukan Hakyeon yang memiliki.

Jari ramping Taekwoon yang dulu selalu Hakyeon ejek kini sudah tersemat cincin pernikahan dari sang istri. Kini giliran Taekwoon yang menyematkan cincin dimana tangan lentik berbalut sarung tangan brukat ada dalam genggamannya. Tanpa sengaja, netra tipisnya melirik Hakyeon yang menangis di kursi jemaat. Memberikan senyum tulus sekilas, kemudian kembali memasangkan cincin untuk istrinya yang tadi tertunda.

"Tidak, tidak boleh," racau Hakyeon tidak terima melihat Taekwoon sudah selesai memakaikan cincin untuk istrinya, "seharusnya aku...aku..."

Sang Pendeta kembali bersua, "Sekarang, kalian bisa saling mencium sebagai tanda kasih dari sepasang pengantin."

Hati Hakyeon semakin panas begitu melihat mereka berdua mendekat. Saling tersenyum satu sama lain, dengan tangan Taekwoon yang merangkul pinggang ramping wanita itu. Hakyeon tidak terima Taekwoon melakukan itu dengan orang lain. Seharusnya ia yang harus Taekwoon perlakukan seromantis itu, bukan dia!

Bangkitnya tubuh Hakyeon menarik perhatian seluruh tamu yang masih dalam suasana haru bahagia untuk kedua mempelai. Dengan rasa sesak yang semakin membuncah, gelap mata Hakyeon melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kedua mempelai yang tengah memejamkan mata untuk saling mencumbu. Dirematnya surat pemberian Taekwoon begitu melihat mereka semakin mendekat, semakin intim, dan semakin menyakiti hati dan pikiran Hakyeon.

"Lepaskan," geram Hakyeon yang sedikit lagi sampai pada mereka, "LEPASKAN! TAEKWOON PUNYAKU!"

.

.

.

"—LEPASKAN TAEKWOON! DIA MILIKKU!"

"Hakyeon? Hei, kau dengar aku? Hakyeon?!"

Itu suara halus Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon? Kenapa kau—"

Bibir tipis itu terbungkam oleh benda kenyal serupa yang barusan berteriak dalam tidurnya. Wajah Taekwoon terbingkai oleh tangan halus yang semakin memaksanya untuk mendekat, membuat ia harus mengambil posisi miring untuk menyamankan diri kala sedang menyatukan bibir.

Taekwoon memejamkan kedua mata begitu merasakan lawannya terisak. Perlahan, tangan Taekwoon terbawa untuk mengusap pundak Hakyeon dan memeluk pinggangnya. Bibirnya yang semula hanya menerima pagutan tergerak untuk ikut membalas. Berusaha menenangkan Hakyeon yang kini sedang mencengkram bagian depan dadanya dalam pelukan yang ia berikan.

Hakyeon membawa tangannya untuk membelai pipi Taekwoon, memutuskan ciuman dan membuka mata menatap Taekwoon yang juga memandangnya teduh. Sekilas kejadian masa lalu itu kembali membuat hatinya bersedih dan kembali menangis.

"Kenapa, _honey_?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Jangan pergi," jawab Hakyeon sambil menangis, "...hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Taekwoon mengerutkan dahi, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir meninggalkanmu, sayang. Kenapa—"

"—jangan menikah dengan wanita itu," lalu Hakyeon membenamkan diri dalam bahu kekar Taekwoon, "...kau milikku, Taekwoon."

Dengusan geli terdengar, membuat Hakyeon mendongak dengan wajah keheranan akan reaksi Taekwoon. Sontak membuatnya berhenti menangis dan terisak sedikit.

"Kau masih memimpikan itu? Itu sudah setahun yang lalu, _honey_."

Hakyeon cemberut, "Aku hampir saja menghajar saudaramu jika kau tidak berlari dan memelukku waktu itu."

Taekwoon mengangkat sebelah alis, bermaksud meledek Hakyeon, "Apa kau sebegitunya mencintaiku sampai tidak bisa membedakan antara aku dengan saudaraku, hmm?"

"Jangan sampai aku meracunimu, sipit."

"Lalu kau menjanda? Nanti namamu menjadi 'Si Jandanya Taekwoon' dong?"

Hakyeon menggigit bahu Taekwoon main-main sampai Taekwoon menggeliat karena geli. Kemudian membalas pelukan Taekwoon dan mengecup pipi tirus itu dengan sayang. Meletakkan kepalanya kembali dalam perpotongan leher Taekwoon untuk menghirup aroma asam keringat _suami_ nya yang belum mandi karena pulang larut malam.

"Aww...geli sayang—ahahaha! Jangan lagi."

"..."

"Apa...dulu kau benar-benar mencintaiku sedalam itu, Woon?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu sakit tiap kau menolakku, mengataiku, bahkan berkencan didepanku."

"..."

"Aku hampir saja putus asa dan berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Sebelum Wonshik dan Jaehwan datang dengan ide gila mereka untuk mengerjaimu."

"...jadi bukan Hyuk yang mengerjaiku?"

"Hmm, dia termasuk sih. Cuma dia mulai bergabung ketika merencanakan pernikahan palsuku itu."

"..."

"..."

Hakyeon semakin merapatkan diri pada tubuh Taekwoon yang bertelanjang dada. Memainkan jemarinya pada lekuk selangka Taekwoon hingga jakun lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku ketika mendengar kau...kau menikahi perempuan. Kupikir kau sudah berhenti mencintaiku."

"..."

"Aku menyesal karena terlambat menyadarinya, Woon. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa," sahut Taekwoon dan mengangkat dagu Hakyeon untuk mengarah padanya. Menyatukan dahi mereka dan berbisik lembut, "...yang penting sekarang kau mencintaiku, pun aku mencintaimu. Berarti doaku sudah terkabul. Itu lebih dari cukup, Jung Hakyeon."

Hakyeon merasa hangat dengan lembut suara Taekwoon yang bagaikan suara malaikat. Menatap penuh damba pada sosok menjengkelkan yang berhasil merubah marganya karena telah dimiliki oleh seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Dikecup hidung berminyak Hakyeon oleh Taekwoon yang tak tahan dengan manisnya sang _istri_ pagi ini. Terhitung sangat langka karena biasanya, lelaki dengan bokong semok ini akan bangun duluan tanpa menemaninya tidur di sisi.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Jung Taekwoon." bisik Hakyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Hakyeon." balas Taekwoon.

"Terima kasih, aku juga..."

"Juga..."

"Aa-aku..."

"..."

"AkumencintaimuTaekwoonbodoh," sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka kembali hanya karena gombalan manis dan juga mimpi bodoh itu.

.

.

" _Tidak sia-sia dulu aku menyogok_ _Hongbin_ _$50 untuk menulis surat itu,"_ kata Taekwoon dalam hati.

 **END**

 **A/N** : Mungkin sebelumnya ada yang pernah baca ini tapi versi MinYoon. Iya, ini cuma beda cast aja. Sengaja ngehapus itu, soalnya temen request buat post di Wattpad, bukan di Ffn -_-. Ya udah, dibikin aja versi LeoN :*

Selamat membaca. Yang nagih, besok ya bakal update :)


End file.
